Harry, The Stranger and The Urn of Villeous. 2 / 8
by mveela
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione have to save the wizarding world. This is also a H / G and R / H story, you do have to read the whole thing to get to it. It has Adventure, Drama, Romance and Mystery. It has it all.


A/N- All the main characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Well some are mine.  
Read chapter one if you want . If not, I would Recomend that you read The Return of the Stranger first. you should also read The Stranger Within. But you do not have to. The whole story is already posted is just that some people said to break it up. so it would be easier to read. I personally do not see it. But is not for me. We all just want as people as possible to read our stories.  
  
Harry, The Stranger And The Urn of Villeous Part 2 / 8  
CHAPTER -2  
  
AL had founded her. She was in his arms, kissing him. And this other fellow, Harry was also there. And they knew him, and knew him well. But he didn't really know them. She had become an obsession a longing, a thirst that had to be quenched, the one with the scar was someone he had met six months before and later had seen in a photograph, with the other three red headed brothers.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and said " You see this is the part where things get really complicated or get really easy, And for Al, all his questions get answered and he becomes just as happy as he has ever been, or he regrets for the rest of his life the fact, that he started this search.''  
  
Harry continued " A Memory Charm, along with the removal of all the items that triggered his pursuit, could very well be the best option"  
  
Hermione replied " That could always be done, but we don't have to do it now."  
  
" You are right." said Harry.  
  
"Hello, both of you are playing the game, but I do not even know the rules." Said Al  
  
Hermione grabbed Al by the arm, and took him back into the living room, and sat him down on the sofa. She was not sure where to begin. Usually the beginning is the best place. She told herself.  
  
Hermione started-  
  
"We have two societies in the world, The wizarding world and what we call muggles, or non wizarding people. You were one of those rare cases that was able to live in both worlds, in part you also had some power. You where a Wanderer, some people called them, a Wandering Soul; which means once you died your soul, as you used to refer to your past lives, would be born on someone else, before we did the cleansing. Harry was responsible for that, at your own request. You told us you had lived twenty eight life times, and if I'm not mistaken, you said you had been a wizard nine times, in part that is why you lived in both worlds, you used to retain the memories and knowledge of you past lives, you refer to them as long forgotten memories. There also exist wizarding towns, all of us met at one of them, during the years that I, Harry, Ron, Fred and George where attending a school called, Hogwarts"  
  
Hermione went on to explain how during the years when Voldemort was trying to take over the wizarding world, and Harry was trying to fight against him, how he was always around, and how much help he had always giving them, and it was just the day, before they cleansed all his souls, that she had realized that all those years, it was her he had tried to protect, not just Harry. She also told him that he was a seer or had been one. That is why, he had always done well in the stock market. " I do not think you ever exploited it you just made, a very good living."  
  
Hermione when on to tell Al, he had searched for the essence that was left of Voldemort, in order to save the life, of a good friend, and someone he owed a debt to. How in exchange for the knowledge to make the potion necessary to save his friend, he had agreed to let Voldemort joint him as one of his many souls, and that if he was ever born a wizard again, there was the chance that he could take over the new body, and live once more. And that was a chance, no matter how remote that he felt was not worth taking. So Harry had removed his past lives, and with it his memories of them all.  
  
" Who was that friend ?. "  
  
" Hagrid "  
  
Al nodded his head, like at least one question had been answered, then he said.  
  
" Look, all this is fine. Very Hard to believe, but if you give some time, I will deal with it, I think, I will ?. But the main reason, why I started looking for answers, was you. Did we used to be a couple, where we going to get married, what was going on. "  
  
She said " No, we where never a couple, you where in love with me, I think, I felt....well, I'm not sure what I felt. I just never thought we would get together, I dated Ron for along time, in the beginning because you where much older, and then you always lived in ." She paused.. " I, do not really know, where home was for you, you had always been an enigma, and that was part of the attraction, at least on my part. There where a lot of things about you we did not know, you told me more about parts of you life today, than you ever had before. I don't know, if what you think you feel for me, or even felt before, was an infatuation, or a fantasy. I felt very special knowing that you care and liked me, and you probably felt, it was nice to know someone that had a crush on you. I just don't know for sure. Some of it, will never know."  
  
"Witches, and Warlocks, brooms, pointed black hats, what else, cauldrons, with an eye of newt boiling and all those things ." He smiled when he said it.  
  
Harry answered " I, prefer Wizard, and for the eye of newt, never, the tail on the other hand, very powerful, in some potions."  
  
For the next hour both Harry and Hermione explain to Al, the times when he actually help them, how he had taken care, of Harry's finances for all the years, that Harry had been on his Quest for Enlightenment (learning from other wizards and witches through out the world), how he had helped, Fred and George, and even Ron, but he didn't know about it, and to please do not let him know. They told him about Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. How Hagrid had saved his life in a previous lifetime. How he knew Dumbledore and knew him well, but they didn't know why.  
  
After a while Harry said " Al, I think you spended most of your time in the muggle world, don't get the impression, that you where in the wizarding world all the time, that was never the case. I think, it would be better if you saw our world with your own eyes." He turned toward Hermione and said how about if we go to Fred and George's place. "  
  
" Are you going to call Ginny" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll send Hedwig, I'll tell her to meet us over there."  
  
" Who is Hedwig"  
  
" Al, you got so much to learn."  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  



End file.
